


Тайное место

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Siblings, Theft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: — Он запирает её. Отец запирает Ваню, как… как и меня.
Kudos: 6





	Тайное место

— Ты совсем стыд потерял?! Воровать у сестры?  
— Я бы своровал у отца, но кабинет на замке, — оглянувшись по сторонам и убедившись, что на этаже никого нет, Клаус толкнул дверь в соседнюю комнату. — А за то, что я стяну у Вани десятку меня в участок не заберут. — Подумал немного и добавил. — И дома не побьют.  
— Клаус!  
— Бен! Скажи, а у тебя нет никаких срочных призрачных дел? Не хочешь свалить на десять минут? Книжку там почитать, мм?

Четвертый зашел в комнату сестры и щелкнул выключателем.

Несколько лет назад их с Ваней переселили в комнаты побольше, чем те каморки, в которых дети провели все детство. Они по-прежнему находились рядом и были абсолютно идентичны по планировке, а разница заключалась во внутреннем наполнении. Комната Клауса выглядела так, будто пережила нашествие цыган. Разноцветные ткани, подушки тут и там, мятая одежда, плакаты на стенах, разномастная подсветка, банки и склянки на всех поверхностях и кумар.

Комната Вани была образцово-показательной. Кровать идеально заправлена — ни единой складочки. На светлых стенах картины с пейзажами, два небольших книжных шкафа. А в углу стоит пюпитр и на стуле рядом футляр со скрипкой. Эта комната излучала покой.  
Клаус потер руки и решил начать со стола.

Ящик за ящиком — внутри такой идеальный порядок, как и в комнате. Нотные тетради, книги, художественные альбомы и совершенно ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать Четвертого. Он прошерстил все полки и просмотрел страницы всех книг, но безрезультатно.  
Бен продолжал зудеть над ухом, но не сильнее обычного. Клаус уже свыкся с мыслью, что брата невозможно урезонить или хотя бы стукнуть. Он был очень высокоморальный и очень мертвый.

Не найдя ничего ни в столе, ни на книжных полках ни даже под кроватью, Клаус открыл нижний шкаф комода. Опять пусто. Ничего.

Merde.

Только выстиранные, выглаженные и сложенные вещи.

— Такой порядок, будто это комната мамы. Даже книги по линейке выровнены.  
— Ага, поэтому Ваня еще с порога сообразит, что кто-то шарился в ее комнате. А уж сложить один плюс один и понять кто именно это был несложно.  
— А я и не претендую на звание профессионала. Блиииин…

Вздохнул и скривил губы в грустной улыбке, когда в последнем ящике увидел так же аккуратно сложенные пижамы и белье. Покорежился и, отвернув лицо, запустил руку в ящик.

— КЛАУС!

Плотно сжатые до этого глаза распахнулись, когда среди мягкой и приятной на ощупь ткани, пальцы наткнулись на плотную кожаную обложку.

— Кошелек! — Четвертый радостно вскрикнул и сжал пальцы, вытягивая добычу из-под носков и пижамных рубашек, но радость была недолгой. Выругался и вскинул руки к потолку. — Не кошелек!

Но все же, до последнего надеясь на успех, он открыл то, что посчитал пухлой записной книжкой. Решил перетряхнуть страницы — ведь может быть где-то между ними запрятана вожделенная купюра, которая так бы ему пригодилась сегодня ночью.

— Это… дневник, — Клаус вдруг побледнел и отшатнулся от комода. Сделал пару шагов назад, зацепился ногой за ногу и, не удержав равновесия, опустился на пол.

— То есть теперь ты не просто воруешь у Вани, но и в личный дневник лезешь? Клаус, это низко, даже для тебя.

Но Четвертый не слышал возмущенной тирады брата. Непослушными пальцами переворачивал страницы, исписанные круглым некрупным почерком Вани. Большинство пробегал по диагонали — его не интересовали увлечения, секреты или что и о ком из семьи она думает. Клаус искал другие слова и, находя, спотыкался. Каждое из них ударяло в грудь и перебивало дыхание.

Серые стены. День за днем. Запертая дверь. Страшно. Одиноко. Никого нет. Ненавижу это место. 

— Он запирает её. Отец запирает Ваню, как… как и меня.

Нервно постучал открытой ладонью по колену. Клаус чувствовал, как изнутри на грудную клетку начинает давить паника.

— О чем ты?

Не выпуская дневник из рук, Клаус ухватился за кровать и поднялся, почти полностью стянув покрывало на пол. Шлепая босыми ногами по линолеуму коридора, он устремился в дальний конец дома, а не на шутку обеспокоенный Бен бежал следом.

— Что случилось? Куда ты идешь?  
— Тайное место для нее, садист херов. И это еще у меня с головой не все в порядке?

Четвертый бубнил несуразицу из, казалось, первых попадающихся ему под руку слов, пока не дошел до подсобных помещений. К собственному удивлению, он быстро нашел дверь, о которой писала Ваня. Дверь, за которой прятался лифт.

Отец даже не потрудился повесить замок.

Со злостью Клаус закрыл решетку и ударил по кнопке подвального этажа.

Бен затих.

Нервный Клаус был обычным делом, как и злой Клаус, или испуганный Клаус. Но сейчас все это слилось воедино

Лифт остановился.

По спине Четвертого побежали мурашки, но совсем не от длинной кишки коридора, едва освещенного желтыми мигающими лампами. Холодный камень пола, сырость и пробирающий сквозняк — совсем как в… Вспышка в памяти и Клаус метнулся обратно в лифт к свету и теплому дереву. Больно прикусил губу и несколько раз ударил рукой об стену. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

— Все хорошо, Клаус, всеееееее проооосто прекрасно, — шумно потянул носом и досчитал до четырех, прежде чем сорваться с места. Он побежал, чтобы не успеть испугаться, чтобы не повернуть назад и удостовериться, что…

— Что это за место?

Бен остановился перед большой металлической дверью с окошком из толстого мутного стекла.

Клаус повернул запорный вентиль и осторожно шагнул внутрь.

— Это правда. Отец запирал Ваню здесь. Говорил, что она болеет и что нужно ее изолировать, а сам запирал ее здесь. Ни раз, ни два, а всегда, когда она….— Четвертый вновь раскрыл дневник и судорожно начал перелистывать страницы. — Всегда, когда она что-то ломала, или дерзила, или… начинала злиться. Он просто запирал ее. Боже святый, да он псих!  
— Я не понимаю… зачем?  
— Не знаю, не знаю. — Клаус закрыл рот ладонью. Стены крошечной комнаты со всей тяжестью упали на плечи Четвертого. Он больше не мог сдерживать рвущиеся наружу воспоминания. Плечи задрожали.

Бен медленно обошел в комнату и вдруг остановился.

— Наверху ты сказал, что отец запирал Ваню, как и тебя. Он тебя тоже здесь держал?

Клаус в упор посмотрел на призрак брата и покачал головой. Медленно моргнул густо накрашенными ресницами. Он наклонился вперед, напряженный, как накрученная до предела пружина. Сжал ладони на висках и прошептал блекло и безэмоционально:

— Он закрывал меня ночами в мавзолее на кладбище. Чтобы я поборол свой страх призраков.  
— Нет, не может быть.  
— Почему же. Может. Учитель паршивый и тренировка соответствующая.

Серые стены. Ночь за ночью. Запертая дверь. Страшно. Одиноко. Никого нет. Только призраки. Ненавижу это место.

— Но почему ты не рассказывал?

— Никто не хотел знать, а я не хотел делиться, — Клаус с тоской скользнул взглядом по темным стенам. — Похоже, по этой же причине мы не знали, что все это время происходило с Ваней. Просто не хотели знать.

Обхватив себя за плечи, он поплелся вон из сырого подвала. Вода из луж цеплялась за его голые пятки и мокрые следы несколько секунд хранили память о незваных гостях, пока не исчезали бесследно.

***

Когда Четвертый вернулся к спальне, Ваня уже была у себя.

— Клаус, кто-то шарился в моей комнате. У тебя все на месте? Может быть, кто-то пролез в дом и…

Четвертый молча протянул ей дневник.

Седьмая испуганно перевела взгляд с кожаной обложки на открытый ящик комода, а потом на лицо брата.

— Это я. Рылся здесь. Я не должен был, прости.  
— Но… почему? — Ваня взяла дневник, но глаз от лица брата не отвела.

Клаус знал этот взгляд — непонимание, разочарование и боль от предательства близкого человека.

— Думал, кхм… думал найти мелочь на выпивку, но, — развел руками. — Ваня, я не прошу прощения. И я никому и никогда не расскажу о чем там написано. Не выдам ни одного твоего секрета, только… разреши обнять тебя.

Неожиданная просьба застала ее врасплох, и Ваня кивнула.

Клаус приблизился, обхватил сестру за плечи, прижал к себе резко и крепко. Уткнулся носом в макушку.

— Беги из этого дома, Ваня.  
— О чем ты?  
Он не дал ей отстраниться.  
— Беги без оглядки, пока этот дом не сожрал тебя, а отец не сломал. Не дай ему сделать с собой то, что он сделал со мной.

Поцеловав её в макушку, он быстро развернулся, вышел и хлопнул дверью своей комнаты.

Клаус не слышал ни стука сестры в дверь, ни просьб открыть и поговорить — он вылез в окно и, преследуемый призраками, направился в ближайший магазин за бутылкой виски.


End file.
